Selfish
by citraella
Summary: Whenever May is off with some guy, Drew just needs to go off and follow. But this time it's with Brendan, and I don't think that Brendan is letting May go. Contestshipping.


Here's another oneshot! I've been SO BUSY with school! I have a new science teacher and he sucks. I hate him soo much. He teaches so boringly I don't even understand what he's saying. And I have to study more on my own so I can get good grades. The studying paid off—my grades are okay in Science.

Shippings in this story: CONTESTSHIPPING. xD of course. What else can you expect? And I've been requested to have a oneshot of Hoennshipping then Contestshipping at the end. And bits of OOC. Shadow Lillies requested this story. (Please enjoy :D)

Oh. And there's a little Brianna x Brendan. Hopefully no one really cares about Brendan and Brianna so I can put them together and no one gets mad.

**DISCLAIMER:** Woah! I remembered to add the disclaimer! Okay, I don't own Pokemon, some other guy does. I wish I did though. But you know if I did then it would just be a stupid romance anime and that wouldn't be good for kids to watch. LOL.

* * *

><p>I turned on the video chat and a call from Ash came. "Hey Ash!" I greeted. Ash grinned at me, and surprisingly, Pikachu wasn't there. "Where's Pikachu?"<p>

"Hey May," Ash greeted. "Pikachu's with Misty." I noticed Drew passing by and he stopped to listen to our conversation. I glared at him, mouthing 'eavesdropper'. Drew ignored my words and smirked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said to Ash. "Just saw a stalker."

"I understand that," Ash said. "Who's stalking you?"

"Drew."

Ash laughed. "I should've known. So how have you been doing?"

"Good," I said, smiling. "I have five ribbons. I'm awesome. I'll be going to the grand festival!"

"Great," Ash said. "I hope you win. Want me to come watch and cheer you on?" I noticed Drew frown but I shrugged it off.

"Sure," I said. "But aren't you in Sinnoh? I'm in Johto you know, you don't have to come."

Ash shrugged. "I'll be going to Johto tomorrow anyways. I'm going to visit a friend. Want me to hang out with you tomorrow?"

I grinned but Drew cut in and stepped in front of me. "Me and May have plans for tomorrow."

"Really?" Ash asked surprised.

"We do?" I asked him. Drew stepped on my foot. "Ow!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I already told you Drew. Misty's my girlfriend. You're so selfish."

"Selfish?" I repeated, confused. "And why would you think I'm dating Ash?"

"You're always doing this Drew," Ash said, laughing. "May's just my friend. Okay see you later then May!" Ash said. "I need to go. Bye!" and he hung up.

"You're selfish?" I said to Drew.

"I've got no idea what he's saying," Drew said casually, flipping his hair.

"Tch," I said. I glanced the time on the video phone and I logged off. "Well, I actually have plans with Brendan. I should be going."

Drew frowned. "Who's Brendan?"

"My friend," I said to him. "Just my friend."

"Just a friend? Nothing more?" Drew said.

I rolled my eyes. "He's just a friend, I promise." I walked out of the Pokemon Center, not saying goodbye to Drew. He's so weird—I mean, why would he care if I'm hanging out with Brendan or Ash? It's none of his business anyways. Guys are so weird. Ash calling Drew selfish and Drew wanting to know who I'm with? "Hey Brendan," I said. Hopefully Brendan's not being crazy today too.

"Hi May," he greeted. "'Sup?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Can you give me the leaf stone?"

I have a Glaceon at the moment and I recently caught an Eevee. Now I am planning to get a Leafeon. Brendan said his dad gave him a Leaf stone and he can give it to me. Brendan laughed. "That's all? Not going to ask me how I'm doing?"

"No," I said. To tell you the truth: I don't like Brendan.

"How mean," Brendan said, sounding heart-broken. "Well too bad. You don't get it immediately. You have to go on a date with me first."

"What?" I shrieked. "This is not what we agreed on!"

"So what?" he said. "If you don't want the Leaf stone, then—"

"Fine!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "But," I said. "You need to tell me where we're going first."

"I'm not a pervert May," Brendan said. I snorted and he shrugged. "Just an amusement park."

"Why do you want to go with me?" I said.

"Cause I like you May," Brendan said coolly.

I blushed. "Shut up," I mumbled. "Well I don't like you."

"How mean," Brendan said. "Shall we go now?" I nodded and followed him as we walked to the park. Now I wish Drew came with us—since he's selfish, he wouldn't let me go with Brendan.

Though I still don't understand that.

**oOo. Amusement Park .oOo**

"We're here," Brendan told me.

"Do you think I know that?" I said, glaring at him. Brendan laughed and paid for our tickets. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about the lady chooses," he says.

"No."

"Then we'll go to the haunted house," Brendan said.

I gasped. "What? No! Fine, I'll pick!"

"Too late," Brendan said, grinning.

"Ugh!" I said. "You suck! Using my weakness."

"You hate haunted houses?" Brendan said, a grin appearing on his face. Shoot. Did I just say that?

"No," I said. "I lied."

Brendan's grin stayed put. "Oh. Then going to a haunted house shouldn't hurt, should it?"

"What? You—"

"You shouldn't force a girl to go somewhere when they don't want to," a voice said. I turned around and there was Drew, hands in his pocket with a perfect smirk on his face.

I frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"You know," Drew said, shrugging. "Being a stalker."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Drew!" I said. "Since Brendan is forcing me to go to the haunted house, can you come too Drew?"

"What?" Brendan said. "May, we're on a date. You don't invite other guys to go with you." Brendan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked to the haunted house. I tried to shake him off but his grip was strong. I turned to look at Drew who was glaring at us.

"Brendan, do you dislike Drew?" I asked him.

"I don't know him," Brendan said. "I can't let the girl I like going off with some guy."

"I know him though," I said, narrowing my eyes. "And just because you like me doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

Brendan shrugged and before I knew it, we were in a haunted house. Other couples were around us—hopefully we don't look like one. But Brendan kissed my forehead and whispered, "Don't worry; I won't let you get taken away from a ghost."

"Ew!" I said. "Gross! Don't touch me!"

People around us laughed and people said "The girl's being shy" or "How cute, a new couple". I glared at Brendan who was enjoying himself.

"I hate this," I mumbled. A ghost popped out in front of us and I screamed and Brendan laughed at me. "Did you bring me here just to make fun of me?"

"Fine, fine," Brendan said. "I'll bring you to the Ferris wheel after this."

"How about _no_," I said. Brendan shrugged. I bit my lip when I saw a bloody skeleton on the wall. But that really doesn't make any sense—skeletons don't have bones. This is creepy!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Drew said. "May, your face is…white?"<p>

"Shut up," I mumbled. "Stupid Brendan." Brendan's arm was still around me and Drew eyed Brendan.

"You know Brendan," he said. "You should really let May go. I don't think she likes you."

"No…" Brendan said. "You're just—"

"Selfish," I mumbled.

Drew raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you say something May?"

"No," I said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>And now we're on a Ferris wheel.<p>

Can this get any worse? I rest my chin on my hand and grumble curses under my breath. Brendan is sitting across from me and Drew—who knows where he is? "C'mon May, why are you so cold?"

"Because all I wanted from you was a leaf stone and you're bringing me to an amusement park," I said. "Maybe I should just ask, I don't know, _Gary _for one!"

Brendan laughed. "Gary Oak is better than me? I'm hurt."

"You sure are hurt," I said, rolling my eyes. I took my chin off my hand and looked at him with a glare. "After this ride, you're going to give me the stone. If ya don't, I'm leaving."

"Alright, alright," Brendan said. "Geez, you're so cold."

"I know," I said. "And I'm hungry too." Brendan went in his backpack and took out an egg sandwich. "No thanks."

"You just said you were hungry."

I glared at him. "Not hungry for food from you!"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Brendan asked me, putting the sandwich back. "I like you, but you hate me and I didn't even do anything to you."

"Because you're annoying," I said. "And you always make things complicated."

"How so?"

"Well I wanted the leaf stone," I explained. "And you bring me to an amusement park?"

"That's because I want to go on a date with you," he said.

I glared at him. "Well I don't!" Brendan took my face in his hands and leaned in. My eyes widened when his lips met mine. I pushed him away and glared at him. "What the heck!"

"I know," Brendan said. "Well, that's all I wanted."

"What?" I said. "What did you want?" we started to head for the ground when Brendan went into his backpack again and took out the leaf stone. The door opened and we stepped out. After taking steps away from the Ferris wheel, I glared at him. "What did you want from me?"

"You first kiss," he said, shrugging. "That's all. Now you have the leaf stone. Bye."

I guess you can say I'm on fire at the moment. I sat on the bench and ate a sucker I kept in my pouch. "Hey Drew."

"I saw you on the Ferris wheel," Drew said, shifting uncomfortably.

"That's nice," I said. "Did you see Brendan kiss me?"

"Yeah," he said. "Why'd he kiss you?"

"He said he wanted my first kiss," I said, rolling my eyes. "Screw him. At least I got my leaf stone."

Drew nodded. "Does Brendan like you or something?"

"He said he did but I think he's lying," I sighed. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know," Drew said. "Do you like anyone?"

"Yeah…" I said. "And it's not Brendan. Ugh… I hate him now!"

"I can see that," Drew said.

I nodded. "But seriously! Oh my gosh…"

Drew leaned down and smirked at me. "What would you say if I like you?"

"What?" I say, blushing. _That just ought to be the best thing in my life! _I wanted to shout. "That… would be great!"

"Would you return my feelings?" he said, flipping his hair.

"Yeah," I said, practically immediately. "I mean—!"

Drew laughed. "I like you May."

I felt my face get warmer when he said that. "I understand why you're selfish now," I mumbled to him. Drew laughed again and ruffled my hair and attempted to walk away but I grabbed his hand. "I like you too," I blurted out. Drew smirked and I jumped up to press my lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>I think… this was heck of annoying. Well Shadow, I hope you like this. :o<strong>

**But it really had nothing to do with being selfish, huh? **

**Leave your comments!**

**~Citra**

**P.S. Happy Halloween! :)**


End file.
